FBW Pot of Gold
The Pot of Gold ladder Match is a professional wrestling ladder match held by FBW . The match can feature anywhere from six to ten participants from the Unbreakable brand, with the objective being to retieve a briefcase that is suspended 20 feet above the ring. The briefcase contains a contrat that guarantees a match for the FBW Galaxy Championship . The contract is valid for one year, and the breifcase holder--dubbed "Mr. Pot of Gold"--can appear on any program and cash in the contract at the date, place and time of their choosing. The Pot of Gold ladder match was first contesed in 2011 and was avalible to both both brands superstars to compete in. Since the match's inception, one additional Pot of Gold ladder match have been held at Futurefest. The winner of the first Pot of Gold ladder match was Sabium, who won at the first ever Futurefest. The Second winner of the Pot of Gold case was Nightmare, he won the case after Sabium left FBW. He cashed in and failed to win the World Championship The third winner of the Pot of Gold match was Maxine Blake, she left FBW thus giving up the case just like Sabium. The most recent Pot of Gold match winner was Zack Richards, who won it at FBW Concussion. Richards has yet to cash in for his match at the FBW Galaxy Championship. History '2011' In early 2011, FBW President Heath Williams came up with the concept of the Pot of Gold ladder match. He made the match offical by booking it on the first ever Futurefest card and naming Sabium, Curtis Peckham, Matt Young, Joey Tierney, Felix Miles and Jamo as the first partisipants in the Match. Sabium won the match, and then he carried and used the briefcase as a weapn for the next few months. Sabium left FBW before cashing in his oppertunity. Heath booked a match between Ryan Sullivan and Nightmare to see who would be the next holder of the case. Nightmare won the match against Sullivan and went onto cash in on then FBW Galaxy Champion Kaiser at the FBW One Year Anniversary show. Nightmare was unsuccessful in his match against Kaiser . '2012' Two weeks before Futurefest II, Heath Williams named the competitors in the second Pot of Gold match. Zack Richards Jr was the only competitor to have never wrestled in FBW prior to the match. Sweet Poison and Maxine Blake were both champions during this match with Sweet Poison being Massacre Champion and Maxine Blake being Trans-Tasman Champion. Maxine Blake won the match and then carried around the FBW Trans-Tasman Championship and the Pot of Gold case. Maxine is one of the more decorated females in FBW history. A Month or so after, Maxine dissapeared and a new holder of the case was found in Zack Richards after he overcame the odds and won the Ladder match at FBW Concussion against 4 other contenders to become the new holder. 'Matches' 'Notes' 2011 *Sabium left FBW and vacated the Pot of Gold case. *Nightmare defeated Ryan Sullivan to become the new holder of the case. *Nightmare cashed in and was unsuccessful. 2012 ' *Maxine also held the Trans-Tasman championship during her Pot of Gold Reign. *Maxine left FBW and vacated the Pot of Gold case *Zack Richards defeated 4 other contenders to become the new holder of the case See Also 'Ladder Match WWE Money in the Bank